The present invention relates to a track device for supporting a CPU in an extension port of a mother board, and more particularly to such a track device which can be collapsed to reduce its vertical installation space when not in use.
FIG. 1 shows a CPU support structure adapted for mounting on a mother board for supporting a CPU in an expansion port of the mother board. The CPU support structure comprises two upright supports 10 connected in parallel. Each upright support 10 comprises a vertical sliding track 11 adapted for guiding an inserted CPU into the expansion port of the mother board, a mounting base 12 at the bottom, two countersunk holes 12 bilaterally disposed at the mounting base 12, and two screw nuts 14 mounted the countersunk holes 12. When the CPU support structure is attached to the top side of the mother board, screws 15 are inserted into respective mounting holes of the mother board from the bottom side and then respectively threaded into the screw nuts 14 in the countersunk holes 12 to fix the upright supports 10 in place. This CPU support structure has drawbacks. Because the upright supports 10 are not collapsible, the CPU support structure occupies much installation space when not in use after its installation in the mother board. Further, because the screws 15 are fastened to the screw nuts 14 from the bottom side of the mother board, the CPU support structure must be fastened to the mother board before the installation of the mother board in the computer mainframe. When the CPU support structure is damaged, it is difficult to remove the CPU support structure from the mother board.